


How Did We End Up So Far Apart

by GardenLily



Category: Titanic (1997)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenLily/pseuds/GardenLily
Summary: The tragedy of James Cameron's "Titanic" turns out to be not-quite-so-tragic in this Alternate Reality ending for the characters.
Kudos: 1





	How Did We End Up So Far Apart

The sudden lack of air in Jack’s lungs jolted him awake. An intense wave of adrenaline hit him at the same time as the cold. His all-too frigid limbs strained to pull him to the surface as fast as possible.

“GAAAHH!” he gasped desperately at the Atlantic air, which was somehow even colder than the water.

His eyes darted around as he gargled the words, “Hello?! Help!”

Jack’s voice sounded as bad as it felt. Hoarse, and ragged, and so quiet that it was unlikely anyone could hear him.

He gasped at the air again, feeling the adrenaline starting to wane. He began to thrash around, trying to see Rose, a lifeboat, or anything else besides lost luggage and frozen corpses.

Finally, he spotted some lights in the distance. Hope.

With more difficulty this time, he forced his body to work. While swimming towards the lights Jack tried to make as much noise as possible. His arms hit the water hard with each stroke, and he yelled incoherently when he managed the breath. Anything that might get him noticed.

Jack reached the boat in time to feel himself being pulled up out of the water and to see a few faint faces before blacking out.


End file.
